The Bending Games
by SjZizzle
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago the four nations lived in harmony, then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. In order to keep balance through the Nations, President Raiko created The Bending Games. Legend of Korra/Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**The Bending Games**

**Chapter 1**

It was especially cold this morning. The early morning breeze mixed with a light snow shower whisked across the glossy frozen tundra. The sunrise glistened each and every snowflake that dropped from the sky and landed softly on what looked like a bed of feathers. Footprints that were quickly covered led to a compound containing a very large polar bear dog and in walked a girl bundled up in a blue tribal parka. Her face was covered with a thick scarf that shielded her from the breeze whipping around outside.

"Naga, I'm back girl. Here's your fish," she said with a muffled voice.

She pulled down her hood and the scarf revealing her light brown skin and rosy cheeks. Her face looked flushed from the cold. The fire from the torch on the wall reflected off her azure blue eyes as she gazed at her furry friend. She brushed off the snow that collected on the wolf tails draped on the sides her face and rung out the sweat from her pony tail after having hiked 3 miles.

She patted the polar bear dogs head and walked back outside. The sun was now up and shining through the thick clouds that had gathered. By now everyone else in the village should be getting up. She walked over to her house and opened the door to reveal a small statured woman starting a fire.

"Korra, there you are. Go get cleaned up and I'll make us some breakfast."

Korra entered her room which was fairly tiny. She didn't spend a lot of time in her house, as she preferred being outdoors with Naga exploring every nook and cranny of the Southern Water Tribe. She placed her parka on the bed and walked back out to meet her mother, Senna.

"It's getting harder to find food in this cold" the young girl complained to her mom.

"I know honey. This winter has been especially difficult. I hope the men are successful on their fishing trip. You know how it ruins the rest of your father's day when they aren't."

"Yea" Korra sighed as she slurped some of the soup her mom had prepared.

"Oh sweety, when you're done, can you deliver this parcel to Katara in the Victor's Village?" Her mother asked as she handed Korra a package with 'Sifu Katara' scribbled on it.

"Sure," she put her bowl down and grabbed the package and got up right away to get her parka and head back out in the endless white horizon.

"Naga, do you want to go somewhere with me?" She asked the polar bear dog as she secured the saddle on her back.

Naga ruffled around and stood up and Korra hopped right on top of her as she latched the last buckle.

"Let's go visit Katara."

The two set off at a brisk pace. The snow was falling harder now. Everything was so quiet away from the village. It was the quiet that Korra loved. The air whistling was music to her ears. On occasion she would hear the penguins squawking as they slid around in the snow. Sometimes she wished there were other kids in the southern water tribe to enjoy penguin sledding with, but all the girls weren't adventurous like her and the others were just too young. The only other person who was Korra's age was a boy named Kaito, but he was always away working with the other men from the tribe and when he wasn't he would just keep to himself.

They approached the Victor's Village. The houses in there were 100 times bigger than the small hut Korra grew up in. They lived in a larger home once her father became Councilman of the Village, but it was still nothing compared to where Katara resided. Only the Victor of the Bending Games and their families were allowed to live in these lavish homes.

Korra told Naga to wait outside as she grabbed the parcel and carefully stepped closer to the front door. She knocked a few times and waited for a response. The door opened to an old short woman who looked wise beyond her years.

"Korra, nice to see you again. Come in, it must be cold out."

Katara walked in and Korra followed closing the door behind her shutting out the snow that was making its way in. Her boots left wet prints all the way to the living room as they sat around the fireplace. Korra took off her gloves to let her cold hands feel the heat emitting from the flames.

"I was told to deliver this to you" Korra stated as she handed the parcel over.

"Thank you Korra" the older woman opened the package carefully. Her hands moved slowly due to old age.

Inside was a box and letter. Korra tried not to be nosy, but curiosity kept her from looking away.

"Do you mind if I asked what that is?"

"Don't tell your parents I told you this, but it's a letter from President Raiko. It's about the Bending Games. Looks like it's that time of the year again" Katara said with a grim look on her face.

The Bending Games came around once every year. Two people from each nation were chosen to compete in a televised death match to keep order amongst the nations according to President Raiko. Many young boys and girls Korra grew up with failed to ever return from the games.

"As for in the box" she said as she opened it, "it's a pendant I had custom made from the Northern Water Tribe."

Inside was a blue water tribe pin shaped like a crescent moon.

Katara closed the box and moved it to the side and tossed the letter into the fire.

"The Bending Games" Korra gulped.

It was about that time her father came back from his fishing trip, so she left Victor's Village with a loaf of bread that Katara packed in exchange for delivering the package.

Naga and Korra arrived at their home, but when Korra walked in her house it was unusually empty. Her mother was almost always home and it was unlike her father to be late. She walked around searching each room, and that's when she heard a ruckus going on somewhere close by.

Korra ran outside to follow the noise until she reached the middle of town. All the men were gathered along with many of the families from the village. Everyone circled around a grieving wife and her two children. One of them was Kaito. They locked eyes for a second before she returned to look around to see what had happened. The woman got news that her husband drowned in the lake during their fishing trip.

Korra looked up and saw her father Tonraq helping the other men carry the wrapped body to the newly dug grave. Once the body was placed in the grave, the men began covering it. Tonraq turned around to face the other members in the tribe.

"I am deeply sorry for what happened here today. This winter has been a tough one. By the time we get done fishing enough for work, there's just barely enough left over to feed half the families here. Now I have had a word with President Raiko about lowering our quota, but no changes have been made yet. We lost a good man today due to the bad weather. The snow was so thick that he couldn't see where the ice had gotten thin. We tried to get him out as fast as we could, but we weren't fast enough."

Tonraq's speech was brief and once the body was buried everyone scattered back to their homes. Korra walked up to Kaito and offered him the loaf of bread she received earlier out of remorse for his lost father. He graciously accepted it without a word and followed his mother and younger sister back home.

Korra's father hadn't come out from his office at all and it was getting late. Her mother prepared dinner, so Korra decided to see if her father wanted to come out and eat. She walked up to the door of his office and when she heard yelling she pressed an ear up against the door. The sounds were muffled but she could tell her dad was angry and he was in a heated argument with someone. She heard him slam his radiotelephone on the desk and he got quiet, so she opened the door slowly letting herself in.

"Dad" she spoke softly, "dinner's ready... are... you okay?" Korra asked hesitantly.

Tonraq let out a large sigh.

"I'll be fine honey. I just got off the phone with President Raiko. We aren't seeing eye to eye on some situations and it's a little frustrating. I think I got a little too carried away because he told me I would regret arguing about the way he is running things. I just hope I didn't step too out of line. I'm just trying to do what's best for our people" he stood up and walked over to Korra and wrapped his arms around her, "and what's best for you."

Korra always felt safe with her dad around. He always seemed to know what to do in any situation.

The family sat around the dinner table. The mood was somber due to the events that occurred in the afternoon. During the middle of their meal, the radio sitting on the table screeched.

"This broadcast is brought to you live from Republic City" the announcer stated followed by an eerie voice.

"President Raiko here. I hope many of you are enjoying sitting down to a warm family dinner. I bring wonderful news pertaining to one of our most beloved traditions. I am proud to present this year's 74th annual Bending Games will be choosing two tributes from each nation tomorrow at noon. One boy and one girl from each nation will be chosen. I urge everyone to get enough sleep and be well rested for the celebratory events tomorrow."

The broadcast abruptly stopped and the radio screeched off. Tonraq and Senna exchanged a worrying glance. Korra tried to swallow her food, but found it difficult with the knot in her throat.

"What... does this mean?" Korra spoke to break the silence.

"It means we're in for another spectacular event according to President Raiko" Tonraq answered sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a softness in the air that wisped through this strange land Korra found herself walking through. For some reason she felt calm and connected to the trees, the river, and the sky that glowed with different hues of pinks, greens, and purples. It wasn't like anything she had ever seen before and wondered how she even ended up here. Korra wasn't scared of the new land she discovered, better yet she felt the complete opposite. For some reason this felt like a safe place for her.

Everything seemed so open and welcoming towards her. Creatures that didn't even exist in real life floated around her. She stuck a hand out to touch a beautiful glowing plant that she would love to have picked for her mother. As soon as her finger met a petal it popped up and flew away as Korra retracted her hand in surprise, leaving a trail of light behind. Suddenly she heard voices mumbling. She looked around, and creatures that looked like spirits were making noises. Korra got closer to try and make out what they were saying. A tiny pudgy spirit with leaves for ears walked up to Korra and tugged on her pelt wrapped around her waist.

"Kor-..y-r..-ate." It spoke.

"What?" She couldn't quite understand it.

"Korra, you're late!" It said louder this time.

"I'm late?" She replied quite confused,

"And why do you sound like my mom-"

-"Korra, wake up you're running late!"

Korra opened her eyes and jerked up. Senna was standing over her.

"Korra, honey you've got to get up and get ready! They're going to choose the benders at noon" she said hastily as she grabbed some clothes for Korra to change into.

"Oh right, the reaping!" Korra finally realized the importance of today.

She got up and peered out her window. People were already gathering outside town hall. She took a moment to think about her dream. She's never dreamt something so vivid before and in fact it didn't feel like a dream to her. It felt more like a memory, as if she had been there before. She quickly snapped back to reality when she realized it was almost noon and she was still in her pajamas.

_Ding Ding Ding_

The town bell rang signaling it was noon. The sun was up high and the weather was calm and warmer than usual. Korra pushed her way through a crowd to get in the lineup. She saw a couple of girls only a few years younger than her towards the front. She saw a couple of kids she knew who were unlucky enough to have turned 12 this year, which was the youngest you had to be to get chosen. Then she saw Kaito. He stood tall amongst the other boys. His little sister was somewhere with the other children in the lineup.

As Korra peered around she noticed all the high security from Republic City that had invaded the small Southern Water Tribe. Officers in grey metal suits outnumbered the men and women in the town. She then noticed a familiar figure walking up to the stage. He was a slender man with a fancy blue coat, soft brown hair and thin mustache. He stopped right behind the microphone on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you all know why we are gathered here today. We are about to make history once again by announcing the two people chosen to represent the strong and all mighty Water Nation. I, Sir Iknik Blackstone Varrick, am proud to be elected to accompany the young man and woman chosen along their journey in the 74th annual Bending Games" the wealthy looking water tribe man said as he stood tall and proud.

"Varrick... Varrick, where have I heard that name before?" Korra thought to herself. Then she remembered that when she was younger, Varrick had helped her father get elected as councilman and was his right hand man until he left for the Northern Water Tribe for business.

"Now for a brief history as to why President Raiko graciously bestowed the Bending Games upon us" he grabbed the microphone and held it close to his face.

"Ya see, a couple hundred years ago the fire nation thought they were better than everyone, so they decided to use a comet's mighty magical powers to help them become stronger than everyone else and almost wiped out the entire earth nation blah blah blah. You get the point. So to keep everyone in line President Raiko made sure no one would be able to use their bending to control anyone else. With the help of Amon, President Raiko ordered the great equalist movement to cleanse our nations making sure no one would be able to bend any elements."

The crowd was silent. It was the same thing over and over each year. You held your breath until you're relieved to hear your name wasn't called. Then you're forced to watch the games on these big screens that the Republic brings to your town. Korra just stood with a blank expression on her face, just waiting for the day to be over.

"Now to get on with the main event" Varrick walked over to grab an envelope and walked back over to the mic.

"The names have been chosen, and this year... BOTH names hail from the Southern Water Tribe" he said uneasily.

The crowd grew uneasy. The odds of both names coming from just the Southern Water Tribe were slim considering more people resided in the Northern Water Tribe.

"The lucky boy to represent the Southern Water Tribe in the 74th annual Bending Games is..." Varrick opened the envelope and leaned closer into the mic.

"Kaito" he said solemnly.

The crowd gasped. You could hear his mother instantly break down and cry. Kaito looked up at his mother being comforted by the other women and began his descent up to the podium. He was a little shorter than Varrick as he stood next to him peering out into the crowd with an expressionless face. Korra was having a hard time reading him.

"Back to business" Varrick said loudly grabbing everyone's attention as there was one other name that still needed to be called.

"And the lovely lady that will be joining Kaito is..." Varrick opened the second envelope and Korra noticed his eyes go wide for a quick second before he regained his composure.

"Kalani."

The crowd roared with anger after hearing the young girl's name. Kalani, Kaito's younger sister was being brought up to the stage by two officers. Kaito looked horrified seeing his baby sister being dragged along the isle.

"Kalani?... Kalani!" Korra began to yell out but her voice just blended in with the rest of the uproar.

'What kind of monster would put a brother AND sister who JUST lost their father in a game of life or death?!' Korra thought to herself as she became frustrated. Something had to be done. This was WRONG.

As the officers were walking Kalani up to the stage, they heard someone charging at them from behind. They turned around and were immediately shoved out of the way by Korra. She pushed Kalani behind her and yelled as loud as she could "I VOLUNTEER".

The crowd saw what had just happened and quickly quieted down.

"Wha-what did you say?" Varrick asked.

"I… Volunteer" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Well folks..." Varrick was a little surprised, "we have our first volunteer from the Southern Water Tribe. Bring her on up."

The officers grabbed a hold of Korra and brought her up the stage. She took her place next to Kaito. He looked at her with relief and sadness. They both gazed out into the audience.

Varrick grabbed the mic, "Well there ya have it ladies and gentlemen. Happy Bending Games. May the odds be ever in your favor."


	3. Chapter 3

The Bending Games

Chapter 3

Silence.

There was nothing but silence surrounding Korra as she sat solemnly in what felt like a jail cell. The tributes were quickly escorted to the town hall shortly after the ceremony. She was not allowed to leave her room, but was told that her family would be able to visit her before they departed for Republic City.

Korra was having a hard time internalizing what had just happened. All she was capable of doing at this moment was staring at the ground between her feet as she sat on an uncomfortable bench. _How could I let myself end up here? What if I don't make it out alive? Is this the last time I'll be home?_ Were all thoughts that were rushing around inside her head.

She didn't know if it was the anticipation or the soft ticking of the clock that was driving her insane. She snapped out of her trance as soon as she heard footsteps approaching her door. She stood up and waited to see who it was. The doorknob rustled as the door creaked open and she saw a flash of familiar brown hair. Her mother rushed in quickly grabbing a hold of her baby girl followed by her father who wrapped his large arms around the both of them.

Korra felt her mother's tears on the side of her cheek as they all held each other appreciating every single second. Tonraq was the first to break the silence.

"Korra… sweetheart," he spoke with a slight tremble in his voice, "whatever happens, just know that we love you so much."

"Be strong," Senna finally spoke, "we believe in you."

"I love you guys so much," Korra said trying not to breakdown in tears.

Their embrace was cut short when the door opened and two officers came in to escort her parents out.

"Wait, you can't take them yet!" Korra yelled as the officers grabbed her parents and pushed them out. Her father erupted at the officers as her mother sobbed. The door slammed shut and Korra was left all alone once again. She rested her forehead against the door. Her eyes were shut tight to keep tears from escaping.

Just then, she heard footsteps once more. She stepped back from the door hoping it was her parents again. The door opened slowly and in walked,

"Varrick?" Korra was confused as to why he of all people would be visiting her.

"Ya know, a lot of people would be ecstatic when I grace them with my presence" he said as he twirled his mustache.

"Anyways, I'm here to collect you so we can go board the boat."

Korra stood up and followed Varrick out the room and made their way to the exit.

"Wait, what about Kaito?" Korra asked.

"He's already on the boat. Said he didn't want to see his mom and sister cry anymore. Poor kid." Varrick let out a big sigh.

They exited the town hall and were quickly surrounded by a pack of officers that would escort them to the ship. Korra kept her head down as she walked past people who stood outside their homes and buildings watching as the tribute made her way through town. She pushed her feet through the snow leaving a path as they walked along. This would be the last mark she leaves in this place thinking she would never set foot in this snow again. As she stayed focused on her feet, she noticed a large shadow slowly creeping up towards her. She panned her head up and gawked at a ship that looked larger than the entire Southern Water Tribe.

"Woah…" Korra whispered.

"Woah is right! This baby is the first battleship I ever purchased," Varrick said proudly. He put an arm around Korra and pulled her close to him. "I call this baby the Zhu Li. I named it after my assistant because she's reliable and always there when you need her."

"Yes sir?" A woman said as she popped up behind them which made Korra jump.

The two turned around, "See Korra, always there when you need her. Zhu Li, do the thing!"

"Yes sir." Zhu Li pushed the button on a remote that lowered the bridge on the boat for them to board.

Korra followed Varrick aboard, and entered into a large lavish room. The table was covered in food she had never seen before. The carpets and furniture looked so fancy. She wasn't a fan of any of it. She preferred simple things. _Why would anyone need so much stuff? _She thought to herself, clearly not impressed.

"Right this was Korra," Varrick led her into a room. She had a seat on the couch and ran her fingers over the velvety fabric.

"Zhu Li, go get the others," he ordered and she left swiftly without a peep.

"So Korra, are you ready for all of this?" Varrick asked with a serious tone.

"…" Korra looked out the window and saw everyone from town gathered outside the large boat. They were too far away for her to make out any of the faces, but she had a feeling that her parents were standing there among the crowd. She just knew.

The boat blew its horn signaling its departure. She put one hand up against the window. Everything felt so unreal. This would be the first time she would be leaving the place she grew up in. Korra felt a little uneasy and had butterflies in her tummy.

"Sir, here they are" Zhu Li spoke which snapped Korra out of her daze.

She turned around and saw two familiar faces, "Katara!" and ran up and gave the old woman a hug. "I am so glad you are here," Korra said happily.

"Because Katara is the only victor from the Southern Water Tribe, she is going to be mentoring you and Kaito," Varrick explained as he sipped his tea.

Kaito took a seat on the far end of the couch and Korra returned back to her seat. The two glanced at each other and nodded. He was awfully quiet.

"This trial is going to be like nothing you've ever faced before," Katara's words eerily lingered in Korra's head. "You will be pushed to your limits and will be forced to make choices that could end in life or death. Don't be fooled. This is no game. It's a nightmare."

"How…" a soft and warm voice began to speak, "how did you make it out alive?" Kaito asked.

"You two weren't even born when I was a part of the games."

Varrick poured Katara some tea and she slowly took a sip.

"I hid," she continued, "I kept my distance from the other tributes. In the games you will be pre-assigned an element. Earth, fire, air, or water. You have to figure out on your own what you can do. I was a water bender fortunately. My brother Sokka wasn't as lucky as me. The year before me he was sent to the games and it turned out that he was a non-bender. There will be some of those in the games. The unlucky ones. They get picked off quite easily. Sokka made it close to the end before he sacrificed himself to save a girl. He always had to be the hero," she shook her head as she took another sip.

"I let the other tributes pick off one another until it was me and one other fire bender girl. I had been searching for water because I was just as helpless as a non-bender without it. She found me and chased me up a cliff and by some miracle she ended up falling to her death. And I… won," she said solemnly.

"Do you think we have a chance of making it out alive?" Kaito asked worryingly.

Katara reached over and placed her hand on top of his, "You control your fate, not the Republic."

He nodded and turned to face the window. The sun was going down and casting its orange and yellow hues on the water. Sunsets were one of the few things in life that made him happy no matter what. This was the exception.


End file.
